Computing devices are increasing in technological ability wherein such devices can provide a plurality of functionality within a limited device-space. Computing devices can be, but not limited to, mobile communication devices, desktop computers, laptops, cell phones, PDA, pagers, tablets, messenger devices, hand-helds, pocket translators, bar code scanners, smart phones, scanners, portable handheld scanners, and any other computing device that allows data interaction. Although each device employs a specific function for a user, devices have been developing to allow overlapping functionality in order to appeal to consumer needs. In other words, computing devices have incorporated a plurality of features and/or applications such that the devices have invaded one another's functionality. For example, cell phones can provide cellular service, phonebooks, calendars, games, voicemail, paging, web browsing, video capture, image capture, voice memos, voice recognition, high-end mobile phones (e.g., smartphones becoming increasingly similar to portable computers/laptops in features and functionality), etc.
As a result, personal computing devices have incorporated a variety of techniques and/or methods for inputting information. Personal computing devices facilitate entering information employing devices such as, but not limited to, keyboards, keypads, touch pads, touch-screens, speakers, stylus' (e.g., wands), writing pads, etc. However, input devices such as keypads, speakers and writing pads bring forth user personalization deficiencies in which each user can not utilize the data entry technique (e.g., voice, and/or writing) similarly. For example, consumers employing writing recognition in the United States can write in English, yet have distinct and/or different letter variations.
Furthermore, computing devices can be utilized for data communications or data interactions via such above-described techniques. A particular technique growing within computing devices is interactive surfaces or related tangible user interfaces, often referred to as surface computing. Surface computing enables a user to physically interact with displayed data as well as physical objects detected in order to provide a more intuitive data interaction. For example, a photograph can be detected and annotated with digital data, wherein a user can manipulate or interact with such real photograph and/or the annotation data. Thus, such input techniques allow for objects to be identified, tracked, and augmented with digital information. However, typical approaches for recognizing objects or data associated with surface computing rely on complex pattern recognition techniques or the addition of active electronics that alter the visual qualities of such objects. Such techniques for pattern or object recognition are costly and inefficient.